Yamato
The is Vergil's trademark dark-forged blade''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Combat Adjudicator — Yamato': "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a dark-forged blade can move me." appearing in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4. It is a legendary sword that was once wielded by his fatherDevil May Cry, Devil Arms — 閻魔刀: Yamato: "It's the legendary sword wielded by Sparda. It is said that it has the will and the power to divide and wipe out the darkness.", and was left to Vergil as a keepsake. It resembles a Japanese Ōkatana, though it is said to be able to cut through anything''Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, '''Devil Arms File — Yamato': "A memento from Vergil’s father. This samurai-esque sword’s blade is said to cut through anything." as it is even sharper than an Ōkatana''Devil May Cry 3'', Code: 1 — Dante, Vergil's Weapons File — Yamato: "Sharper than a Japanese sword. It is his aesthetic that compels him to never use guns." and is imbued with tremendous magic.Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Arms File — Yamato: "A sword imbued with tremendous magic, it unleashes the latent power within Nero.". These qualities are important in its ability to both open and destroy the Hell Gates.Devil May Cry 4, Dante's Arms File — Yamato: "A katana used by Dante’s brother, it is both the key to opening the Hell Gates, and to their very destruction." History The Yamato once belonged to Vergil's father, Sparda, and according to the Order of the Sword, it was used to seal the "true Hell Gate". It was eventually given to Vergil as a memento, and he uses it as his primary weapon in Devil May Cry 3. It was somehow found, broken, by the Order of the Sword, and their act of taking it is what drives Dante to retrieve it by entering Fortuna in Devil May Cry 4. It is kept in Agnus's Containment Room within Fortuna Castle, but is restored and taken by Nero when his dormant powers as an heir to Sparda emerge. Thereafter, Nero is able to use the sword while in Devil Trigger. However, it is taken back from him by Sanctus when he is absorbed into the Savior, and is then used by Agnus to reopen the Hell Gate. After slaying Agnus, Dante retrieves the Yamato from the gate seal, and then destroys it with the blade. Thereafter, he wields it while his Dark Slayer Style. While fighting the Savior, Dante uses it to free Nero, and gives it back to him. At the end of the game, Dante charges Nero with keeping it. It hasn't been revealed yet as to how Yamato was broken, or what happened to it after Vergil was corrupted and became Nelo Angelo. Dark Slayer Style The Dark Slayer Style is Vergil's personal style in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, and one of Dante's styles in Devil May Cry 4. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil wields Yamato, Force Edge and Beowulf with it, and it is the only style which he can use. As a warrior fallen from grace, Vergil can use the power of darkness to obtain new weapons and skills by leveling the style.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Style File — Dark Slayer: "A warrior fallen from grace. The power of darkness gives birth to new weapons and skills." It performs much like Dante's Trickster Style.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Customize — Style: "Allows player to avoid enemy attacks using special evasive movements." In Devil May Cry 4, Dante obtains this style after receiving Yamato. Instead of being teleport-based, it allows Dante to wield the Yamato. Movesets ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm Dark Slayer Style ''Devil May Cry 4'' Devil Arm (Nero) Dark Slayer Style (Dante) Background is a Japanese term referring to the people and traditional nationalistic spirit of Japan, and in the past to the nation itself. Thus, it is appropriate as the name of the weapon symbolizing Vergil's aesthetic and commitment to tradition and power, as opposed to Dante's personality of resistance symbolized by the Rebellion. Trivia *The in can also refer to the judge of the afterlife, Yama, and may also be read as . Thus, 閻魔刀 can technically be read as "Yamatō". *When Dante enters the Dark Slayer Style, he appears to do a motion of flipping his hair back. Since Vergil was the original user of this style, it is most likely a nod towards his tendency to do a similar action throughout Devil May Cry 3. *In Devil May Cry, the Yamato replaces the Alastor for Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight" costume. It behaves exactly the same as the Alastor, even to the point that Sparda carries it on his back when not in use, and wields it as a broadsword, rather than using the Iaido technique. The blade also possesses a different design than in later games; the has the traditional gold wrapping, with black ornaments, and the is octagonal. *In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, the Yamato transforms into Nelo Angelo's zweihänder when in Devil Trigger for Vergil's "Corrupt Vergil" or "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes. *Among all the weapons in the series, the Yamato has the second-highest number of known wielders (Sparda, Vergil, Agnus, Nero, Sanctus and Dante). It is right below the Sparda, and the two blades share five wielders. *Vergil often stylishly puts the Yamato back to it's sheath slowly, sometimes timing the act with the reaction of the being that he just attacked. Gallery Image:Yamato 1.jpg|Yamato in Devil May Cry Image:VDT Yamato.gif|Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3 Image:NDT DMC4.jpg|Nero's Yamato Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4 References